


ocean without fish

by naruwaifu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruwaifu/pseuds/naruwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's mouth hung open in horror. No, no, no, he chanted in his head. As he opened the body bag, he had trouble breathing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ocean without fish

Leonard McCoy had a lot of situations in mind when Uhura and Scotty commed him about Jim. At worst, he thought, Jim would be badly injured to the point of horror, as was the norm whenever they were on away missions. He was having enough trouble trying to stabilize the patients in Medbay with the Enterprise losing their gravity stabilizer and all. Barking orders left and right, McCoy was dead tired and he never wanted a hot shower and his worn blanket. Comfort. Like Jim. He never would've thought that the cocky, brash kid would turn out to be one of the best captain in Starfleet history, as well as his best, if not annoying to the point of airlocking him, friend. He was shaken out of his reverie by the arrival of Uhura and Scotty, with a black body bag. Their faces were grim. Mind catching quickly to the only logical, hell, Spock will have a field day if he finds out about his choice of word, possibility, McCoy's mouth hung open in horror. No, no, no, he chanted in his head. As he opened the body bag, he had trouble breathing himself. His breath hitched. Never in his life have Jim looked more beautiful. Blonde eyelashes resting on top of his cheekbones, pale flawless skin. But the only problem was, as McCoy found out when he touched Jim's cheek, he was cold. Too fucking cold. Like death. He was a doctor, he knew how dead people felt like. But this, he could not accept. Tears started welling up in his eyes. He ground his fists on the operating table in frustration and anger. He thought that he lost everything except his bones when Jocelyn divorced him. That was nothing compared to this. The thought of never seeing Jim's vibrant blue eyes, cheeky grin, annoying sexual innuendos, hearing that god awful nickname from his lips, ever again in his life, tore McCoy's heart apart. Falling down hard on his chair, he now knew what it feels like, to have the whole universe pulled from under his feet.


End file.
